gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Color Scheme
Color Scheme is a term used on Gaia Online, ''used to describe the arrangement or combination of colors on avatars.http://www.dictionary.com/browse/color-scheme Certain items are often released re-colored in different schemes. Some schemes have been unofficially accepted by the staff. As such, the names of schemes often appear in the item tags. ''Source of this listing in the external links section. A-E A * Ace - cyan, fuchsia, denim, white * Aekea * Alleycat '''- fuchsia, purple, black * '''Amaranth * Angelic Blue * Apatite - apatite teal, off-black, ivory * Arkham * Anubis - offblack, jay, ivory, vintage, gold * Aurora - aurora, vintage (optional), meringue, prelude (optional) * Autumn - coffee brown, crimson red, pumpkin orange, lemon yellow * Azure Blue B * Barton * Bearly - bearly, beige, rust red, peach * Biohazard * Blackout - dark black, light black * Black + Yellow * Black Doris - wine, offblack, ivory * Blooming - chiffon, pistachio, petal, ivory * Booming - amethyst, dark mint, offblack, burgundy, ivory or pewter (optional) * Bluebellevine - tea green, cotton candy, ivory * Blueberry Cheesecake * Blue + Purple * Blue Raspberry * Borealis - polar, cream, aurora pink * Brulee * Bubblegum * Bugberry - bugberry * Burgundy * Butter Yellow/bee - butter, offblack, ivory * Byzantium - byzantium purple, black or off-black, white or crepe, antique gold (optional) C * Calabash - creamsicle orange, tea green, ivory, beige (optional) * Canary * Candycorn - pumpkin orange, lemon yellow, ivory, coffee brown * Candygloss - offwhite, cotton candy, candygloss, graham cracker (optional) * Celestial * Catharsis - vintage, offblack, ivory * Centauri * Cerulean * Checkmate * Cherie * Cherry Soda - crimson red, ivory, antique gold, off-black * Citrus - lime, lemon, ivory * CMYK - black, cyan, magenta, yellow, royal purple * CMYW/Vibrant * Cobalt * Cobalt + Copper * Cobalt + Cream * Comet - jet black / blue, tanzanite blue, galaxy pink, checkmate blue, starry overlay * Concordia * Concrete Jungle - dove, ivory, graphite, proto - accents only (optional) * Confectionery - lavender, agate, ivory * Coral * Cosmic - black, cosmic, stars * Cotton Candy/Creamy Candy - ivory, offblack, lavender, bubblegum * Cottonfrost - cotton candy blue, off-black, ivory * Creamsicle * Cruller * Crystal(l)ized - larkspur, dupioni, offwhite * Cubdrop * Cutie Pie * Cunning - cunning green, black, white D * Dandelion - dandelion, ivory, vintage, offblack (optional) * Drachen - acai, drachen, black, tarnished gold * Decay - sage green, burgundy, taupe, off-black * Delicate Death - natural blue, misty blue, lapis blue, ivory * Despair - sunlit lavender, amethyst, raven, cirrus, chiro (optional eyes) * Demon Candy - ivory, aqua, lemon, magenta, offblack * Demure - esmeralda, crepe, sable, albertine * Denim * Diamond Dust * Diana - royal, akio, larkspur, meringue * Dreamland - dreamy, lemon, raspberry, ivory * Duckie - butter, melody, checkmate, ivory, mustard * Duckling - creamsicle, chiffon, seafoam, ivory * Durem / Crimson - black, crimson, antique (optional). ivory (optional) * Dupioni - off-white, dupioni, flourite * Dusk Grey * Dusk Rose - dusk rose, crepe, off-black, tanzanite (optional) * Dusty Rose E * Easy Breezy - seabreeze, dark sable, ivory, offblack * Eggplant Purple * Elusive - ivory, amaranth pink, saturn purple, light purple / light blue, stars * Enchanted - amaranth, ivory, off-black (optional) * Enticing - laguna teal, apricot, off-black, tawny * Espeon Purple * Etoile - chiffon yellow, off-white, seafoam * Extraterrestrial F-J F * Fafnir - mulberry purple, checkmate blue, tundra blue * Faithful/Ciel * Fairytale - pumpkin, butter, pine, dark sable * Festive - pine green, umber red, ivory, antique gold * Filigree - burgundy, ivory, off-black, vintage * Fireside - brick, dark mouse, crepe, strawberry * First Wishes - white, jet blue, indigo blue, jay blue, little stars, big stars * Forest * Fuchsia G * Gaia - gaia, ivory * Galaxy/Comet - white, indigo, galaxy pink, starry overlay * Gambino * Ghastly - ghastly purple, nimbus, raven or black * Gloomy - verdigris, miserable, ivory, offblack * Goddess - gaia orange, hyper jay, rose pink, ivory, antique * Goldfish - creamsicle, ivory, offblack * Goshiki - poppy, neptune, ivory, antque * Ghost * Ghostly - sky, lily, offwhite * Glorious * Gold * Gold + Burgundy * Graham Cracker * Grapefruit * Grey + Pink H * Helio - akio, bruja, meringue * Honey Cruller - sable brown, off-black, ivory, sunshine yellow, russet brown * Honey Lavender - cream, wisteria, saturn, ivory, peony * Horizon - melody, checkmate, ivory, jet (optional) I * Ice/Frost * Ifrit * Illuminated/Fallen Wish * Imperious - cerise, cool blue, ivory, offblack * Inari * Independence - Independence, crepe, mahogany, vintage * Independensea J * Jolly - butter, melon, ivory, offblack K-O K * Kashmiri - amaranth, tea, ivory * Kaguya - ivory, midori, amaranth, vintage * Keiko * Konpeito - sickly, dandelion, rose pink, ivory, black L * Lavender/Lilac * Lavender Honey * Lemon * Leonine - raven, liseran, karat, carnage * Librarian - crimson, ivory, brass, caramel * Lotus - coral, merina, crepe or ivory * Lullytuff - lullytuft, ivory, vintage * Lyra - ivory, gliese, vega, kepler, little stars, big stars M * Marshmallow - miserable, sweetberry, ivory * Marine/Blueberry - aquamarine, blueberry, white * Marley * Marshlands - swampberry, ivory, offblack, vintage gold * Mauve * Melon Green - shamrock, tea, ivory * Melty Kiss - black, lavender purple, mint green, ivory (optional) * Merry * Midday * Midori Sour - midori, beige, ivory * Milky Way - midnight, ivory, pebble (optional) * Miserable - miserable purple, ivory, vintage, gold, off-black * Mist - mist blue, white, black (optional) * Monarch - gaia, pumpkin, creamsicle, antique, off-black * Monochrome - white, black * Moonlight/Serene * Moth - crepe, ivory, light dusk * Mournful Wail / Ghostly - sky, lily, offwhite * Murica * Mute - anko, reclusive, offblack, ivory * Mystical - coral, fluorite, ivory, rose gold N * Navy Blue * Nebula/Elusive * Neptune * Newborn * Nori - nori, offblack, ivory O * Oasis - oasis, offblack, ancient, beige (optional) * Ochiba - blueberry. antique, white, offblack * Off Black/Off White * Off Chrome - off-black, ivory * Olive * Opalescence - ivory, opal * Orange * Oriana - ivory, amaranth, cerise, purple, stars * Orijen * Ossidian - deity, offblack, ivory, moonlight * Oxide - rust red, dusk grey, off-black, ivory (optional) P-T P * Pale Bubblegum - offwhite, amaranth, agate * Parliament - dusk grey, butter yellow, off-black, ivory * Peach Bellini - peach, midori, ivory, beige * Peaches and Cream - peach, beige, ivory * Pearlescent - pearl blonde, perla, beige * Peony * Peppymint - stonewashed blue, barberry, meringue * Periwinkle * Petit Cherie - spring, floral, leather, daffodil * Pine Green * Pink * Polar * Ponderosa - ponderosa teal, burgundy, off-black, vintage gold * Poppy/Dahlia - poppy, ivory, antique gold, dhalia * Popsicle * Possessed - turquoise, possession blue, white * Pumpkin Orange * Pumpkin Spice - pumpkin orange, coffee brown, cream * Purple * Purple + Blue Q * Quenched R * Rainbow * Rainy - drizzle, overcast, ivory * Raspberry * Respectrum - vivid, magic, sunlight, life, ivory * Ripple - ocean, ash, ivory, bruja * Robin (Egg)/Powder Blue - robin, white, dusk * Rookie * Rosette - peacock, pecan, cream, ivory, strawberry * Rose Petals - rose pink, vintage, ivory, offblack (optional) * Rosie * Rose Saga - raspberry, off-black, antique gold * Royal Icing - oxford blue, ivory, gilded gold, pearl blonde (hair only) * Rust S * Sadodere - melon, ash, ivory, offblack * Saint Ciel/St. Ciel - porcelain, radiant old * Saiphic - ivory, wintermint, agate blue, lily purple * Sapphire - sapphire blue, tarnished, ivory, off-black * Saturn - saturn purple, off-black, antique gold, ivory * Schoolboy * Seabreeze * Sea Dreams - coral, wintermint, ivory * Secondhand - swampberry, graphite, dove, ivory, offblack * Shamrock Green * Sherbert - ivory, sherbert * Shibuya - ghastly, cerise, nimbus, black * Sickly - sickly, sootberry, ivory, off-black * Silver * Sinful - off-black, galaxy pink, ghastly purple, pluto blue, ivory / off-white (optional) * Sinfully * Sketchbook - dark sable, off-black, ivory * Sky Blue * Skuzy - charm, hex, crepe, black * Slushy - ivory, cool blue, melon, off-black, wintermint (hair only) * Snapdragon - tea, wisteria, ivory, eggplant * Soapy * Sootberry - sootberry, offblack, ivory, dark sable (optional) * Sorbet - sorbet, dark sorbet, ivory * Sour Apple - toxic, white, black * Spectrum - ivory, cyan, magenta, yellow, royal purple * Spirited - red/green/ frosted blue/gold + white * Spruce * Stagony (Bright) - black, white, artesian green, florid pink, livid purple * Starfire - off-black or ivory, crimson red, pumpkin orange, butter yellow, stars * Starry - ivory, lapis blue, checkmate blue, radiant gold, starry overlay * Starry Blue/Starlit * Steel Blue * Strawberry Banana * Sugarmint - mint green, cream, off-black, ivory * Suika - tea, emerald, melon, hessonite * Sundae - melon, ivory, dark sable/sketchbook, vintage * Sunset/Astrolabe - orchid, scarlet, sunset, antique, burgundy * Sunshine - sunshine, ivory, honey * Sweetheart - amaranth, ivory, sunshine, agate T * Tea Green * Teddy * Thirsty - spruce, pear, offblack, ivory * Thumbelina - jay blue, indigo, cirrus, cerise pink * Tiamat * Tinsel - nimbus, cirrus, ghastly purple, vintage gold * Toxic toxic green, black, white * Twilight - plum purple, checkmate blue, antique gold, obsidian U-Z U * Unicorn - ivory, rosepink, sugarplum, icicle, stars V * Valentine - raspberry, amaranth, offwhite * Vanilla * Velvetine/Velveteen - black, tanzanite blue, eminence purple, bronze * Venom - plum purple, toxic green, black * Verdigris - verdigris, ivory, vintage gold, seafoam (optional) * Vervain - amaranth, saturn, offblack, ivory * Vintage Navy/Independence * Viper - pine, velvet, bugless-berry. silver, black W * Watermelon * Whimsy/Whimsea - twilight, ivory, vermillion, bronze * Wildberry - plum, glacier, cirrus, offblack * Wildfire - crimson, pumpkin, ivory, offblack * Wild Ride - plum, gasoline, magenta, marine * Wilted - dandelion, liseran, ivory, offblack * Winterberry - wintermint, off-white, cream, antique gold, raspberry * Wintermint * Winterstorm - iris, dark iris, polar, sky blue * Wispers - wispberry, ivory, off-black, dark sable (optional) * Witchly saturn purple, creamsicle orange, off-black, ivory (optional) * Woodland - sage green, dark sable, ivory, off-black, taupe Y * Yellow + Black Gallery Go promo 2k17oct17 Color Scheme.png|2017 October 17 (old) Go promo 2k17oct17 Color Scheme 2.png|2017 October 17 (new) as of November 1 Go promo 2k18jan04 Color Scheme.png|2018 January 4 (new) as of February 1 Go promo 2k18apr01 Color Scheme.png|2018 April 1 . . .? Go promo 2k18apr21 Color Scheme.png|2018 April 21 (new) as of May 24 Go promo 2k18jul03 Color Scheme.png|2018 Jul 03, 2018 (new) continued Go promo 2k18aug10 Color Scheme.png|2018 Aug 10, (new) as of Sep 01 Go promo 2k18nov15 Color Scheme.png|2018 Nov 15, (new) as of Dec 01 Go promo 2k18dec31 Color Scheme.png|2018 Dec 31, (new) as of Jan 1 Go promo 2k19mar01 Color Scheme.png|2019 March 1, (new) as of Mar 15 Go promo 2k19jun05 Color Scheme.png|2019 Jun 05, (new) as of Jun 15 Go promo 2k19jun08 Color Scheme.png|2019 Jun 08, (new) as of Jun 15 Go promo 2k19jun11 Color Scheme.png|2019 Jun 11, (new) as of Jun 15 Go promo 2k19sep06 Color Scheme.png|2019 September 6, (new) as of September 15 Go promo 2k19dec13 Color Scheme.png|2019 December 13, (new) as of December 15 Trivia * References External links Announcement forum * * Staff notices * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other * Category:Glossary